


Pets

by Saku015



Series: Pride Month 2018 [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Cats, Developing Friendships, Embarrassment, Enemies to Friends, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Shizuo, Izaya and a cat.





	Pets

It happened during one of their daily chases. Izaya was the one who heard it as he was passing by an alleyway. He stopped so abruptly that Shizuo almost bumped into him with the street sign in his hand.

”Flea, what-” But he could not finish it, because Izaya raised his hand up to silence him. 

The ravenette walked into the alleyway, Shizuo following him. He found Izaya kneeling in front of a paper box. Shizuo peeked over his shoulder and let out an adoring little sigh. Izaya looked back at him with slight disbelief in his eyes.

”I never would have thought that Shizu-chan loves cats,” Izaya said thoughtfully. ”But since you are like a cat yourself…”

Shizuo let out a half hearted growl without any warning in it. He knelt down too, turning his attention towards the box. In the box, there was a white kitten, looking up at them with its big, green eyes. Shizuo raised his hand up to pet it, but his hand stopped at the middle of the movement.

’What if I hurt it?’ He thought bitterly. Suddenly a little hand grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand to the kitty. Shizuo looked at Izaya with wide eyes, who only rolled his eyes. The kitty rubbed its head to his hand, purring loudly. A fond smile appeared on Shizuos’ face. ”Good girl!” He cooed, petting it some more.

”How do you know it is a female?” Izaya asked, titling his head.

”Just look at its features. They are too light for it to be a male,” Shizuo explained, lifting the cat out from the box. He turned her towards Izaya, who hummed approvingly.

”What should we do with her?” The smaller man asked. ”We can not leave her here.”

”It is simple: you will take her in,” Shizuo declared, making Izayas’ eyes widen. The other crossed his arms in front of his chest, waiting for an explanation. ”You are really lonely. I know that this little thing would help you a lot.”

Izaya felt his cheeks heating up. He looked aside. Shizu-chan really had good instincts.


End file.
